


Weird Boogers and Kisses

by bubblesoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeonjun is whipped, confused boba pearl beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesoob/pseuds/bubblesoob
Summary: just a normal day for yeonjun and beomgyu as they decorated their christmas tree, but yeonjun found something which beomgyu calls as weird booger
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Weird Boogers and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fic here pls have mercy with me qwq 
> 
> idea inspired by a random fluff generator across the internet + 3am thoughts 
> 
> there may be some spelling errors and mistakes
> 
> pls give feedback too but be nice qwq

christmas, one of the holidays that everyone anticipates the most every year. despite some repeating the same traditions over and over each year, the holiday spirit will never die down. 

christmas is always fun for a certain choi yeonjun, but this year its double the fun with the addition of his boyfriend choi beomgyu.

whilst beomgyu was busy hanging ornaments around the big fat pine tree they brought home, yeonjun was eyeing the mistletoe that was on the floor, and he smiled sheepishly to himself.

you see, these two lovebirds have shared countless, literal countless kisses with each other. yet yeonjun feels like a high school girl feeling giddy and warm seeing that certain plant. 

shaking his head while grinning, he took the mistletoe and hung it at the top door frame. standing under the plant smiling to himself, expecting beomgyu to look all cute and flustered knowing what the older boy is doing.

when beomgyu finally finished with the pine tree, he called for yeonjun to show him how well he had decorated the tree here. he really should give himself a pat on the shoulder for putting so much effort into this.

"hyung! yeonjun hyung! i finished decorating the tree now come here!" 

but he heard no response from his boyfriend. turning himself around, beomgyu saw his hyung/boyfriend standing at the door frame, smiling to himself like the damn idiot he is, as that's what beomgyu thought.

"yah yeonjun hyung what are you doing there?? earth to yeonjun hyung can you hear me??" 

however yeonjun kept staring at beomgyu with a smile on his face, beomgyu is starting to think that his dumbass of a boyfriend turned into a statue. and he's getting absolutely confused with him.

therefore he marched towards yeonjun, and yeonjun thought he's finally getting what he wants. his legs are giving out after standing under the mistletoe for almost ten minutes. 

"hyung why did you hang that weird booger on the door frame right there?" 

well that finally broke yeonjun out of his daze, he looks at the younger. 'does this kid have no idea what a mistletoe is?'

"weird booger? beomgyu dont you know what this is?"

"no? its just a plant? and it looks like a booger?" 

and yeonjun almost facepalmed himself.

"beomgyu, have you ever heard of the word mistletoe?"

"y-yeah, you're supposed to kiss the person whos standing under the mistletoe with you right?" 

"well yes and that my darling, the weird booger you just called, is a mistletoe"

and beomgyu couldnt believe what his boyfriend had just told him. so he took out his phone and googled what does a mistletoe looks like right away. then he looked up at his boyfriend, and down at his phone screen, and back to his boyfriend once again.

this time yeonjun smirked at the younger, suddenly his confidence coming back to him full force (well hes always been confident anyway). he grabbed beomgyu by the waist and pulled him closer, staring at his eyes and lips back and forth. beomgyu's ears were as red as the tomato that he despises, there were fireworks in his heart realising what was about to happen next.

"so now when are you going to give hyung a kiss?" 

and never had beomgyu ever smashed his lips onto yeonjun's that quick, earning a chuckle from the older as he kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at coming up with titles but thanks for reading, love you lots


End file.
